


If We Can We Should

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: Part of Something [4]
Category: Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Multi, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time that Mark, Ståle and Sage were all going to be in the same place in <i>months</i> and they definitely couldn't wait.</p><p>or</p><p>“We’ll just be annoying and I bet you’d rather have one person with a boyfriend than three.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Can We Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavybrodownn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heavybrodownn).



> I basically whipped this up in under 12 hours because REUNION AHHHH AND ALSO IT'S [ERIC'S](http://heavybrodownn.tumblr.com) BIRTHDAY SO ERIC NEEDS A PRESENT OKAY OKAY
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY; ERIC!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this fanfic, that would be weird. I am in no way affiliated with them, either. This is a work of fiction, written for my own (and hopefully your) amusement and is in no way meant to offend or gain any kind of monetary profit.

 

 

Getting a three bed room for the ESPYS hadn’t really been a problem except for the weird looks. People usually rather had single rooms than rooming with more people.

  


Convincing Joss that no, Sage would not be sharing a hotel room with him was a little harder.

“Gus is probably gonna room with you,” Sage explained and Joss pulled a face.

“He’ll be talking to his new boyfriend the entire time,” he whined.

Sage rolled his eyes at Ståle who was looking like this was brand new information that needed to be discussed immediately – out of earshot, of course.

  


“Look,” Ståle said. “We’ll just be annoying and I bet you’d rather have one person with a boyfriend than three.”

Joss frowned confusedly and then looked from one to the other.

“Oh eww. You’re disgusting,” he said but sighed. “Fine, I’ll room with Gus. But you’ll have to take responsibility if I accidentally throw his phone out of the window.”

“I think we can take that,” Sage grinned and was already pulling on Ståle’s sleeve to get him to follow Sage up to their room.

Ståle raised an eyebrow. “Boyfriend?” he asked.

Sage stopped for a second. “Oh, I… what kind of day is today? But like… what was I supposed to say?”

“It’s fine!” Ståle said hurriedly. “I just… boyfriend?”

Sage shrugged. “Well, I mean, you guys are my boyfriends so really, why shouldn’t Joss know? Okay, you aren’t always my boyfriend but... You know... Ugh. We’ll need to find a better word.”

Ståle put an arm around him. “Boyfriend is okay for now,” he decided. “We’ll talk it over with Mark later, yeah?”

Which reminded Sage why they had decided to do this in the first place. “Do you think he’ll be excited?”

“Duh,” Ståle said with conviction. “Dude, you were there for the epic conversations about how we all miss each other and how jealous he is that we get to arrive earlier than he does blah blah blah…”

“And how cool it would be if we could just share a room,” Sage finished. “I know. But like… oh man, can you imagine his face.”

Ståle grinned. “It’ll be cute either way.”

Sage shoved him. “You soppy fuck.”

“Guilty,” Ståle said, pressing the button for the elevator.

  


They rode the elevator up to the seventh floor and then went in search for their room. Their luggage had already been brought up which Sage described as “Olympic heroes worthy treatment”. The door had barely closed behind them when Sage crowded Ståle against the door, grinning as he trailed his hands up his sides.

“This is nice,” he said but Ståle batted his hands away with an amused look.

“Wait a few hours, okay? Mark would throw a fit.”

Sage pouted. “But Staaaaleeeeee.”

Ståle put a hand into Sage’s hair and pulled, just on the right side of rough, which made Sage sigh happily. “We could call him but he’s probably still on the plane?”

“Let’s text him,” Sage said diplomatically, steering them towards the beds which Ståle might be a little too strategically obvious.

“Fine,” Ståle said. “But let’s build a giant bed first. These three twins won’t do. We should’ve just gotten a room with like… what is it? A king size? Or two? And pushed those together.”

“We should get our own beds custom made wherever we go,” Sage mused.

“That would probably give us away,” Ståle said with an eyebrow raise, finally ducking away from Sage and running around one of the beds with a grin. “Come on, a little work, then we can have fun.”

“Spoilsport,” Sage mumbled.

“Hey!” Ståle threw a pillow at him and then started pushing the bed in the direction of the other two. “I never spoil any sports. I don’t even cheat.”

“You know that’s a thing, right?”

Ståle threw the second pillow at him. “We say that in Norway too, asshole!”

“Okay, okay! Just making sure!”

  


They managed to push together all three beds with a little awkward maneuvering and more pillows flying through the room. Finally it looked more or less like one bed than three and Ståle collapsed on it with a heavy sigh.

  


“Are we gonna text Mark now?” Sage whined.

Ståle grumbled. “Can we take a nap first?”

“You promised! I’m not even tired!”

“That’s because you’re not jetlagged,” Ståle explained but obediently sat up and got his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s like… text him both so we don’t ruin the surprise.”

“Good thinking,” Sage nodded and they both pulled up their WhatsApp group.

  


**Sage:** _Are you there yet?_

Ståle laughed and buried his face in one of the pillows. “You are a child!”

“Isn’t it somewhere in our job requirements to be as childish as possible? You’ve done your fair share of that yourself, don’t act like you’re a saint,” Sage shot back.

Ståle stuck out his tongue at him. “At least _I_ can buy alcohol in the states!”

“Has not being 21 ever stopped us before?”

They were interrupted by Mark’s answer buzzing on both of their phones.

  


**Mark:** _Not yet. :( Damn plane should be landing in 20 minutes._

 **Ståle** : _Bet your flight wasn’t as long as mine._

 **Mark:** _You’re there already? Ugh, guys. Have fun without me! :(_

 **Sage:** _Don’t worry, Joss is holding me hostage at the bar._

 **Mark:** _They wouldn’t even let Joss come in the vicinity of the bar, dude._

 **Sage:** _Okay, he’s holding me hostage in our room but that has a minibar so it’s basically the same thing…_

  


Ståle snorted and slightly kicked at Sage’s knee. “Smooth,” he giggled.

“Shut up. You try not letting him know that we got a room for all three of us!”

“We could’ve just like not said anything.”

“Smartass,” Sage grumbled.

  


**Ståle:** _Nina keeps trying to tell me how I should have taken her with me to like be my fashion advisor_

 **Mark:** _That’d actually be pretty cool though?!_

 **Sage:** _Yeah, maybe then you wouldn’t wear that hideous hat all the time_

 **Ståle:** _You’ve worn ‘that hideous hat’ on several occasions, leave me alone_

 **Mark:** _I’m pretty sure I’m wearing one of your shirts right now haha shit_

 **Sage:** _Mine or Ståle’s?_

 **Mark:** _Ståle, sorry_

  


“See, that’s how distraction is done!” Ståle announced proudly while Sage whined in what Ståle assumed was misplaced sexual frustration. “Jesus, go have a cold shower or something. Have a warm one and jack off for all I care.”

“No way, man,” Sage shook his head. “I waited months for this, I’m not gonna ruin it now okay.”

Ståle raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t masturbated since we last saw each other?”

“Oh, please,” Sage said with an eyeroll. “You know what I mean.”

Ståle grinned and looked back at his phone.

  


**Ståle:** _That’s good to know. ;) I miss you terribly._

  


“You’re the worst!”

On an afterthought, Ståle held up a hand and started typing again with the other.

  


**Ståle:** _Oh btw did you know Gus apparently has a boyfriend???_

 **Mark:** _No omg Sage why didn’t you tell us??_

 **Sage:** _I didn’t think it was interesting enough_

 **Mark:** _Are you kidding me, we missed out on weeks of jokes!!_

 **Ståle:** _What’s his name?_

 **Sage:** _Idk something with J maybe_

 **Ståle:** _Jason?_

 **Sage:** _No, shorter_

 **Mark:** _I bet Craig knows, the bastard_

 **Ståle:** _Horrible brother you have there_

 **Sage:** _You should punch him the next time you see him_

 **Mark:** _Will do_

 **Mark:** _Ugh, flight attendant is telling people to shut off phones. Which century is this that we still have to do that?_

 **Mark:** _On the upside: See you guys in like two hours!_

  


  


It felt like it were the longest two hours of Ståle’s life. Okay, no, that one was probably taken by some kind of waiting during the Olympics. Or some kind of delayed flight. Or that one time Blaze had texted both him and Mark to let them know that Sage had knocked himself out during boarding and was in the hospital – not like that was an uncommon occurence, but he’d been unconscious for over an hour which was a little less normal.

  


They tried to kill time by setting up the grand reveal of the room but ultimately it was a five minute discussion if Sage would hide in the bathroom or in the closet. He personally found the second one hilarious so they settled on that.

Which left them without anything to do again. Mark texted them after he got through baggage claim, proud that all of his stuff had made it, but that only provided so much entertainment.

  


“You could ask Joss about Gus’ boyfriend’s name,” Ståle suggested with his head pillowed on Sage’s stomach.

“How about you just ask Gus,” Sage said running his finger’s through Ståle’s hair.

“No way, he’d probably want to show me like fifty pictures and talk for three hours,” Ståle said.

“We could call Ulrik and laugh at him for like… something.”

“How creative,” Ståle said with a grin, then he felt his phone buzzing next to his thigh. He took it up lazily, thumbing through to the new message.

  


**Mark:** _I’ll be there in five!_

  


“Bro!” Ståle yelped. “Get in the closet!”

“Dude, chill!” Sage sat up slowly which reminded Ståle that he had to take his head off Sage’s stomach. And he had just been so comfortable… But Mark would be here in a moment!

  


**Ståle:** _Don’t take too long checking in_

 **Mark:** _Already doing that right now!!_

  


“Get in the fucking closet, Sage,” Ståle instructed. “He’s downstairs already.”

“Fine, god. I’m gonna scare him so bad.” Sage rolled his eyes and climbed into the spacious closet.

“Only a little,” Ståle said, frowning.

“Whatever.” And with that he closed the door behind himself. Ståle walked over to make sure it was properly closed, then he let himself fall back on the bed, heart hammering in his chest. They hadn’t all three been in the same place in forever and it had been unbearably hard sometimes.

  


He toyed with the phone in his hand nervously, fully aware that Mark was probably busy talking to the receptionist and dragging his luggage behind himself to send texts.

“Is he there yet?” came Sage’s muffled voice from the closet.

“Shut the fuck up,” Ståle hissed, mere moments before he heard the keycard slide into the slot and the lock of the door springing open.

“MARK!” he yelled, propelling himself off the bed in a way that was impressive even for an Olympic athlete.

Mark laughed, dropping his bags to catch Ståle around the waist when he launched himself at him. Ståle wrapped his legs around Mark’s middle and started kissing every inch of his face that he could reach.

“Easy there,” Mark said a little breathlessly. “The door’s still open.”

“Do I look like I care?” Ståle growled but obediently let himself fall back to his feet, ushering Mark into the room and closing the door behind him.

  


Mark shoved his bags out of the way with his feet and stepped further into the hotel room, spotting the three moved together beds. “What is this?” he asked but Ståle didn’t get to answer because the closet door flew open in that moment.

“Surprise!” Sage shouted and Mark stared at him for a moment, mouth wide open, while Ståle tried not to laugh.

“Did you just come out of the closet?” Mark asked after having caught himself sufficiently. Ståle snorted while Sage grinned widely.

“The better question is: was I ever really in the closet?”

“Oh, don’t start,” Ståle said with an eyeroll.

  


Sage seemed to remember that there were actually different things he wanted to do – like greet Mark properly – and he closed the distance between them, enveloping Mark in a gigantic hug.

“I missed you,” he murmured in Mark’s ear, barely loud enough for Ståle to hear.

“I missed you, too,” Mark said. “Both of you.” He reached out and grabbed Ståle’s shirt, pulling him into the embrace.

  


“This is the best day of my life,” Sage said.

“Liar,” Ståle grinned. “That was when you won that gold medal you pretend you don’t care about.”

“Well, it’s at least the best day of my month.”

“Guys,” Mark said, turning his head to mouth at Ståle’s neck. “Why are we even still _talking_ when you two pushed those beds together already?”

“Good question,” Sage said.

  


It took them a moment to coordinate all their limbs, toeing off shoes and bumping into each other when they crawled onto the bed, but eventually they fell back into the effortless familiarity that had drawn them to each other in the first place.

  


Sage pulled the shirt – that definitely had belonged to Ståle once – off Mark and traced his tattoos with his fingers. “Finally decided you want one?” Mark asked, leaning his forehead against Sage’s, breathing in his scent.

“Nah, not really,” Sage said with a grin, sneaking in a chaste kiss.

Ståle tugged at Sage’s shirt to get him to lean back a bit so he could pull it off over his head. “I might get one,” he said casually when Sage raised his arms for better access.

“Oh, really?” Mark asked while busying himself with Ståle’s jeans and Sage retaliated by taking Ståle’s shirt off, too.

“Mhmm, don’t know what yet.”

“Don’t get a picture of a cat tattooed,” Sage warned.

Ståle laughed. “Would that turn you off?”

“It would definitely be distracting,” Sage mumbled.

“Well, I don’t have one yet, so you can’t be distracted now,” Ståle said.

  


“You guys, I think we’re talking to much,” Mark said with a menacing grin, pinching Sage’s nipple.

“Then get on with it,” Sage growled and afterwards there was considerably less talking and more Ståle sucking bruises into Sage’s skin and Sage sucking Mark off and Mark getting his tongue on Ståle to get him to make these delicious little sounds that he hadn’t heard in way too long.

  


  


The aftermath reminded Ståle of that first time back after they had won their medals at the Olympics, the same pile of sweaty limbs, the same heavy breathing, the same dopey smiles.

Except this time Mark’s hand was laced with Ståle’s fingers over Sage’s stomach, chipped yellow nail polish standing out brightly. That reminded Sage of something.

“Eric!” Sage suddenly yelled, shaking both Mark and Ståle out of their happy haze.

“Who are you fantasizing about and why is it none of us?” Mark asked, nuzzling his head into Sage’s shoulder while brushing Ståle’s hair out of his forehead with his free hand.

“No, the name! I remember it now!”

Ståle groaned. “Sage Amelia Kotsenburg!” he half-yelled, exasperated.

“That’s not my-”

“How is that name shorter shorter than Jason?!”

“It has two syllables!” Mark added but he was laughing, which took the sharpness out of his voice. If he ever possessed any.

“It feels shorter…”, Sage said defensively.

“It doesn’t!” Ståle said, smacking his head with the hand that wasn’t holding Mark’s.

“And tell me one thing, Sage! Where in the everloving fuck is the J in the name ERIC!” Mark jabbed his knee into Sage’s side.

“You’re the worst,” Sage mumbled, pushing his nose into Mark’s hair, only to be greeted with a unison “We love you, too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Before you say anything I know this is wildly inaccurate because Gus isn't even at the ESPYS because he wasn't nominated, but who fucking cares that's only mostly background anyway)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> As usual thank you to [Sammy](http://sammylostshoe.tumblr.com) for being amazing and providing me with brilliant dialogue. (That conversation about the name? Mostly her doing!)
> 
> Title are lyrics from [Tonight (We Live Forever)](http://youtu.be/-5AiPtytxec?list=UUHgH3mrU7GXgd3XgwBCbOCA>Tonight%20\(We%20Live%20Forever\)</a>%20because%20apparently%20Union%20J%20is%20my%20go-to%20band%20for%20this%20verse.%0A%0ALeave%20kudos,%20write%20me%20a%20comment%20or%20come%20visit%20me%20on%20<a%20href=) because apparently Union J is my go-to band for this verse.
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment if you liked it, please? <3  
> I've also got a [Tumblr](http://mcsandburg.tumblr.com). Come check it out and talk to me!


End file.
